


True Love's Peck | fanart

by Jajs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, True Love's Kiss, cutesy rainbow goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: Fanart illustration for myqueenyoursavior's "Things that keep us apart (and bring us together)"





	True Love's Peck | fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myqueenyoursavior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myqueenyoursavior/gifts).



> I always love getting to illustrate a sweet/intense moment between our two heroines, and this scene definitely sparked for me! Thank you so so much for the lovely story, saviorqueen--can't wait to read the end!!

 

“And you call that a kiss?” asked Emma in her usual voice, bringing two fingers to her lips, right before she opened her eyes.

“Seriously? You are complaining about how I saved your life?”


End file.
